Measuring hemoglobin in automated testing utilizes a reagent to aid in the lysis of red blood cells to release the hemoglobin into a solution from a blood sample. Simply adding a reagent to the blood sample may not be sufficient, resulting in a non-homogeneous measured sample due to incomplete lysis of cells by means of a lysing reagent.